


up into the silence the green

by fortheloveoflestrade



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, i like e.e. cummings way too much, i'm poetry trash, i'm sorry for doing this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveoflestrade/pseuds/fortheloveoflestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of my signature poetry-based fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	up into the silence the green

up into the silence the green  
silence with a white earth in it

you will(kiss me)go

out into the morning the young  
morning with a warm world in it

(kiss me)you will go

on into the sunlight the fine  
sunlight with a firm day in it

you will go(kiss me

down into your memory and  
a memory and memory

i)kiss me(will go)

\--e.e. cummings

 

“You could come with,” he murmurs into her neck.

“No,” she says, fisting the collar of his dress shirt. It’s a deep, rather magnificent forest green—new, and she likes it.

They’re standing in the middle of his living room, but they’re so close they might as well be in the bedroom.

“You will—” she kisses him, “go.”

“I don’t have to,” he says, the mint of his toothpaste fresh and painfully delicious in his mouth. She’s not changed out of what she slept in, yet. It’s 6:00 and there’s been no call, no case to make her. But he’s leaving, off to take care of some writerly duties.

She kisses him. “You will go…alone. You don’t need me there.”

“But I want you there,” he growls to her, hands tight on her waist.

“No case, and it’s supposed to be nice today. I’ll go for a walk,” she tells him. “You will go.”

This time he kisses her, fierce and almost…almost making her ask him to stay. Almost.

He pulls away, and she lets him. A clean break. They’ll knit themselves back together tonight, when he’s home.

He pulls on a jacket and is walking towards the door. He stops just short. “Love you,” he says.

It’s casual, testing the waters. But it’s exactly what she needs.

She dances over to him at the door, light on her feet and taking her time, playing.

When she reaches him, she slides her arms over his shoulders and stands on her tiptoes.

“Kiss me,” she whispers.


End file.
